I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Skates16
Summary: There's a reason why Miley still hates Joanie. Moliver, some Lackson. One-shot.


_My next one-shot... yay! Ok, it's a songfic... how could I not resist? There aren't spoilers for Joanie B. Goode in here... just maybe a little bit as to how it ends... and it's rated T for a reason._

**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"Hey Miles… you ok?" Lilly asked as she met her friend at their lockers.

"No." Miley said, a frown on her face. She slammed her locker shut, turned around and then made a disgusted face as she saw Joanie and Oliver walking towards them, hand in hand.

"I thought you two spoke about this." Lilly said as she saw the look Miley gave Joanie.

"Doesn't mean I still don't like her." Miley stated as she walked in the opposite direction of the couple.

"You do know class is the other way?" Lilly asked, running up to her and turning Miley in the right direction.

"Right." She mumbled and then walked next to Lilly, but with her face turned towards the ground.

"You know, I think there's something else that makes you hate Joanie so much." Lilly pointed out.

"She doesn't like Hannah, what's to say she doesn't hate me?"

"I don't think she likes you because you haven't given her a chance to. C'mon Miles, you like Oliver, don't you?"

"I do not!" Miley said, an outraged look on her face. Lilly gave her a doubtful look. "I don't!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that then." She said and then the two turned the corner and caught Oliver giving Joanie a kiss. Miley looked like she was going to murder someone.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"Miley…" Lilly said as she pushed her friend past them. "You gotta get a hold of yourself."

"I'm sorry Lilly… but she makes me so mad! That's my best friend right there…"

"Hey, I thought we also went through this…" Lilly said, looking at Miley.

"My best guy friend then." Miley said and sighed. "I just can't be happy for him, I just hate her so much."

"Miley, I'm going to let you in on a little secret that I know after watching you and Oliver over the years…"

"You've been watching us?"

"For research purposes." Lilly shrugged. "You have most likely fallen for him."

"I just told you I don't like him!"

"You say that now… I'm telling you Miley, my research says otherwise." Lilly patted her on the back and then continued walking to class.

"Since when did you become good at science anyway?" Miley called out to her and then sighed. The scary thing was that Lilly could possibly be right… possibly...

_xXxXx_  
_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
_xXxXx_

"Miley… Miles… Hello?" Jackson asked, waving a hand in front of his sister's face. She had this dreamy look in her eyes and it was scaring him… she almost ate the napkin again!

"Miley… wakey wakey." Jackson said and then dumped a bottle of water on her. She gasped and then looked down at her shirt that was wet and then at her brother.

"You're dead." She said, glaring at him. Jackson just shrugged and leaned in closer, looking as if he wanted to tell her a secret. Miley moved closer so she could hear what he was saying.

"Seems like someone was thinking about their best friend."

"You've been talking to Lilly again, haven't you?" Miley asked, moving away.

"We may have swapped notes we have taken over the years…" Jackson then smirked at Miley's shocked face. "What, you can't tell me that the only reason you keep going on and on about Joanie and how much you hate her is because you don't want her and Oliver going out."

"Yes! Wait, no, not like that… I don't like her, but I'm putting up with her, for Oliver."

"Yeah, right, you just told me yesterday about your evil plan on how to break them up. Lilly said you had worked this whole thing out."

"That's what Oliver thinks!" Miley said and then got off the stool. "And you should stop hanging out with Lilly."

"Hey, she's got no one to hang out with now that you can't stop talking about Oliver and Joanie!" Jackson called out to her as she walked away from Rico's.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Stupid Joanie… stupid Oliver for falling for her… stupid Lilly and Jackson for thinking I like him." Miley mumbled. "And since when did they start hanging out?"

"Jackson told you, about the time you couldn't stop going on and on about how much you hate Joanie." Oliver said, coming up behind her. Miley's eyes went wide.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the last part." Oliver said, shrugging. He saw Miley's shocked face and then frowned. "What were you two talking about then?"

"Nothing." Miley said quickly, looking away from him.

"But I'm glad you're trying and hiding it from me, but you gotta know I'm going to find out sometime or later." Oliver said, putting his arm around Miley's shoulder. She relaxed a bit and then leaned on him as they continued walking towards her house.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm just not use to seeing my best friend hanging out with another girl."

The two then heard a faint, 'Hey!' come from somewhere nearby, but they ignored it. They knew Lilly was following them, but didn't know Jackson had joined her and the two were filming the whole thing.

"I thought you liked Joanie." Jackson said.

"I do, but maybe both would be happier if they were together." Lilly said.

"Oh no, you aren't going to interfere and show this to Joanie, are you? Because that is evil, and I don't want to stoop to Rico's level…"

"No, you silly boy." Lilly said laughing. "I'm going to show this to them, mostly Oliver, seeing as he is the only one who hasn't relaized his feelings yet."

"Right… I knew that…"

"Right…"

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Miley and Oliver stopped on the stoop at the Stewart's house and sat down on the deck chairs, next to one another and watched the people coming and going on the beach.

Miley looked over at Oliver at one point and caught him looking at her. She gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged and looked away.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"No… I don't want you to be upset Miley, so maybe I should break up with Joanie…"

"No, don't." Miley said, but then she wanted to kick herself. What she really wanted to say, was 'Yes! Do that, she doesn't deserve you anyway!' but that was her being selfish.

"You said that last time."

"I know… but maybe I can try again?"

"Miley, you'd never try. I know you too well." Oliver then smiled at her. "And I should trust you more then anyone else."

"Even Lilly?"

"More then Lilly… half the time she's trying to kill me anyway." He then shrugged and sat back in his seat. "And I think Joanie is getting irritated with me talking about you…"

"You talk about me?" Miley asked. Oliver's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said.

"Uhm, yeah… sometimes… I talk about you and Lilly…"

"Oh." Miley said and then sat back again, but she smiled nevertheless. "At least you don't forget me."

"I'd never forget you." Miley turned her head to look at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_xXxXx_

"What is he doing?" Lilly asked, but Miley shushed her. Lilly tried to look around the corner, but Miley pushed her back. "Miley…"

"Lilly, hold on! Ok, here he comes!" Miley said and pushed Lilly towards the lockers and opened hers. Lilly, being confused, just watched as Oliver walked around the corner, a bit sad.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Broke up with Joanie."

"What?! How could you?" Lilly asked, moving to kill Oliver, but Miley stepped in front of her and then realization dawned. "Oh, right. Proving my experiment right, eh?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked, confused. Miley just glared at her.

"Why is it that every time I say something about you and Oliver, you glare at me!" Lilly stated. "But I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

_In second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

"So… now the question is this… what were you even thinking?" Miley asked.

"What, we spoke about this yesterday!" Oliver said. "You admitted that you wanted us to break up, so I'm asking you, why?"

"Because I hate Joanie." Miley said and then walked past him, but Oliver grabbed her arm. Miley shivered at his touch and then turned around to face him.

"I don't believe that's the right answer."

"What is with you, Lilly and Jackson?" Miley asked, sighing and looking away from him. "It's not as if I like you more then a friend…"

"You do?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"Uhm… didn't I say I didn't?" Miley asked.

"But doesn't that usually mean that you do?"

"I'm actually not sure."

"Oh for the sake of my sanity, will you two just admit it already?" Lilly asked, walking back towards them. "Kiss her Oliver!"

"No!" They both shouted. Lilly then pushed him towards Miley and their noses touched. Both were now blushing, looking at each other's faces.

"Don't you think this is too soon after your break up?" Miley whispered to him.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Oliver trailed off as he moved his lips over Miley's and kissed her softly. They heard Lilly sigh and they smiled in the kiss, but then they started laughing and pulled away.

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever done." Lilly said, sighing. She put a hand over her heart and started to walk away, but she gave a high five to Jackson as they passed.

"Lilly… she's crazy." Oliver said, shaking his head. Miley then put her arms around his neck and made him look at her. "So, I guess maybe we should take this slow then?"

"Are you kidding me?" Miley asked, kissing him again. "Mm… I don't think that'll work out."

"But I just broke up with Joanie…"

"Then we wait a while then." Miley said, letting go of Oliver, but then she gave him a hug. "But it's good to have my best friend back."

"It's good to have my girlfriend back." Oliver joked. "You know, as in girl, who is a friend?"

"Yeah, right, I get it." Miley said as she took his hand and they started to walk towards class.

* * *

_I remember once... long ago... I used this song for Moliver... but took it down and now I've re-written it. Review, please. :)  
_


End file.
